


Daddy's Home

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Buttplug Tails, Buttplugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Kitten, Dom/sub, Dominate!Frank, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gerard in Skirts, LeATHERMØUTH!Frank, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive!Gee, Vibrators, cross dressing, crossdressing!gee, daddy!frank, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, kitten play, kitten!gee, my chemical romance - Freeform, my chemical romance smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom/sub & Daddy kink! <br/>Daddy!Frank<br/>Kitten!Gee<br/>This is basically kitten play, but literally basics of kitten play outfit wise, I don't really think it's full on kitten play, but I don't really know.</p>
<p>Original Prompt// Day 11: Dom/Sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorite ones, imagine a chubby, bullets gee with black hair! & LeATHERMØUTH Frank!
> 
> Enjoy :^)

Daddy has been on tour for a while and I miss him. I miss our little play times, I miss daddy's kisses, I miss daddy. I almost cried yesterday because I miss daddy so much. I just suck on my binkie texting daddy all day long but I can't get over missing him. 

Daddy's home. Daddy's gone. Daddy's home. Daddy's gone. 

That's what my life has been because of daddy's tour. 

I pulled out the pink phone daddy got me and I sent him a text. I really missed him.

All kinks aside. I missed Frank. He was the literal reason for my existence, for my confidence, for my everything. I love him. 

Daddy!! I miss you so much ): when are you coming back? Xoxo gee <3

Aww kitten, daddy will be home today. I have something for you too. ;) -xoxofrnk

Really daddy? What is it!! Xoxo gee <3

You'll see kitten, you'll see. ;) -xoxofrnk 

I smiled to myself. I knew daddy got me another one of those toys. We keep them all in the play room we have in the basement. Whenever people come over or we have a party daddy always makes sure the basement is locked because we don't need people going down there. 

I heard my phone go off and I saw a text from Frank. 

Hey gee, I'll be home in about an hour or so, why don't you get yourself ready for daddy, kitten <3 -xoxofrnk 

Okay daddy!! What color scheme today? Pink? Light blue? Oh oh can we do the pink and grey one from our last play session !! Xoxo gee <3

Yes kitten just like last time, I'll tell you when I'm close to home alright? I love you. -xoxofrnk 

I love you too daddy! Xoxo gee <3

I practically squealed to myself. I loved the pink and grey outfit scheme I had that daddy bought me. I ran to the play room and quickly rid myself of the old baggy clothes I had on. 

We have a full length mirror on the door of the play room and I saw my naked self. I'm so cute. I pinched my chubby tummy a bit and smiled to myself. Daddy always told me my chub was cute. He always said I looked perfect when I dressed up for him. He said I looked perfect all the time. 

I walked over to the bookcase we had. Daddy removed the shelves and put little hooks instead. They held my tails, ears, collars, and a few of my binkies. I grabbed the light grey tail and the grey and pink ears, laying them on the bed we had down there. 

I didn't know if daddy wanted me to use the leashed collar or the regular one. I couldn't remember which one we used last time, but I knew daddy wouldn't mind the leash. I placed that on the bed along with my pastel pink binkie. 

I began to think of what would happen when daddy came. He always makes everything so perfect. I clipped on the ears and snapped on the collar. Now came the part I hated most. 

The tail.

It was a butt plug and the stretch it would give me always made me feel so good and I didn't want to touch myself before daddy came home, but I knew daddy would want me to have it on. 

I got on top of the bed and spread my legs slightly placing the blunt end of the plug near my hole. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before pushing in the plug. I moaned slightly feeling the pleasant burn of the stretch. I could feel myself growing harder by the second and I wasn't even halfway in! 

I kept pushing and groaning slightly when it was finally all the way in. I got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror trying to ignore my erection.

"Gosh I'm so cute!" I squealed turning around swaying my hips so I could see the tail move. Now I need my stockings. They were still on the floor from our last play time. I gathered them up quickly and pulled them up my legs. They fit perfectly over my chubby thighs and felt so nice against my skin. 

I always feel so cute whenever I dress up for daddy. I finally had everything on, but I wanted to hug daddy as soon as he got home and I didn't want anyone to see my penis just out there in the open. 

I grabbed a small pink skirt and threaded the tail through the hole in the back pulling the skirt up a bit past my hips. 

I grabbed my phone and opened the camera, running up to the mirror to show daddy. I snapped a picture and sent it to him. 

Im ready daddy!! Xoxo gee <3

I smiled as I look at the picture. I was so cute I couldn't get over it! I heard my phone go off and smiled at the reply. 

Aww baby, you look absolutely perfect. I'll be home in about 3 minutes! Seen you soon kitten. -xoxofrnk 

I sighed happily to myself and walked back up the stairs. Sitting on the couch near the door waiting to hear daddy's car. 

Then there it was.

The sound of heaven.

A car door closing. 

I heard keys fumble with the lock and I couldn't help but smile to myself. He opened the door and I immediately engulfed him in a huge hug. He was a bit chubbier and his usual shaven face had a beard and mustache on it, but all it did was turn me on more. 

He looked more dominate.

More daddy.

(A/n I used this from another fanfiction don't yell at me I'm sry props to that person ilysm) 

"Ahhh kitten, you look beautiful. I'm sorry daddy looks different, I had to take more medication an-"

"No daddy hush! You look perfect. I promise." I smiled grabbing his bags and putting them on the couch making extra sure to sway my hips a bit more than usual when I made my over to there. 

He walked over and grabbed a light pastel pink bag from the mix and smiled to himself. 

"C'mon kitten, let's head to the play room." Daddy said. 

I ran in front of him and grabbed his arm and tugged him gently down the stairs turning around to look at him and see he had a huge grin on his face. 

I think it was safe to say he was really excited about the present he got me. 

Once we got down to the bottom of the stairs he gently lifted me and placed me on the bed, getting on top of me and peppering tiny kisses all over my cheek and neck making butterflies erupt in my tummy. 

He always knew how to make me smile. 

And come. 

But anyways.

He got off and motioned for me to sit up. I obeyed and looked at the bag with intrigued eyes.

"Well since recently you've been such a good kitten, and daddy has been on tour for a while, I have a gift for you kitten." He said smirking bringing the bag in front of both of us. 

"Are you ready kitten?" He asked looking up at me. 

"Yes daddy!" I squealed. I was really excited. 

Daddy reached his hand in the bag and pulled out a medium sized device and a remote control. 

"Daddy what is that?" I asked. I was really confused because I've never seen something like that before. 

"Oh kitten, I'll show you." 

He adjust himself and pushed me forward gently and I moved to the front end of the bed. 

"Get on all fours kitten." Daddy said. 

I was obeying every command that left his mouth. I felt daddy tug a bit at my tail and I couldn't help but groaned slightly. He began slowly pulling out the plug whispering sweet nothings in my ear. 

Once the tail was out I felt daddy tug down my skirt and I lifted up my knees so he could take it off completely. I heard the faint sound of the lube bottle on the nightstand opening and being squirted out. 

I turned to see daddy coating the device in the substance, wiping his hands on his pants, and grabbing the remote. 

"Are you ready kitten?" He asked pressing the end of the toy against my hole. 

"Yes daddy. I'm ready." I said mentally and physically preparing myself for whatever daddy was going to do to me. 

I felt him push the device into me, nothing really major honestly. It wasn't that big. It was when he clicked a button on the remote. 

I was a writhing moaning mess. 

The toy began to vibrate harshly, sending waves of pleasure throughout my whole body causing me to tremble and moan.

"Daddy...m-more please.." I begged. This was by far the most pleasure I've ever gotten from a toy.

I heard another click and immediately the toy vibrated even faster causing my arms to give out, making me collapse face first into the bed with my ass still jutted out in the air. 

I could fee myself getting closer and closer, I craved having daddy touch me, but I would settle for touching myself. 

"D-daddy, I'm g-g-gonna come..ohh" I moaned as I gripped the base and began pumping quickly. 

I felt the toy slowly come to a stop and I whimpered slightly when I felt daddy slap my hand. 

"No kitten. Today you don't come until daddy does okay? And no touching without permission!" He said pulling the toy out causing me to whine softly. 

"Okay daddy." I replied. 

"Kitten, I want you to watch daddy okay?" 

"Watch you do what da- oh." 

He pulled his pants down and began stroking himself at a fairly fast pace, his cock all swollen and leaking. I knew daddy was aching and I don't like it when daddy was in pain.

He stood up and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and coated himself up with it. He smiled looking at me. 

"Y'know kitten. Whenever I was on the bus on tour I'd think about you constantly. I'd think about fucking that pretty little ass of yours. God, I jacked off so many times to the thoughts of you, sometimes with help of those pictures you send me." He said stroking himself slowly. 

He straddled me and gazed into my eyes. 

"And guess what kitten?" He whispered with his beard tickling me gently. 

"What daddy?" I replied bucking my hips up slightly. 

"I finally get to fuck my little prince." 

We switched positions and he pushed me against the headboard straddling me once again. 

I felt him slowly push in and I couldn't help but groan slightly. 

"D-Daddy, a-am I allowed t-to talk?.." I said ending it with a moan. 

"Yes baby boy, let me hear you. Moan as loud as you want. You're free to do it." He whispered huskily before shoving his whole length in causing me to scream in pleasure. 

"Fucking hell mmm yes please yes." I moaned pushing against his cock. 

I looked down at daddies hand and saw he wrapped the leash around it tugging slightly. 

Note to self: use the leash a lot more.

He kept thrusting harder inside of me doing different angles until he finally hit my prostate. 

"Ugh fuck yes daddy more, right there, oh god please more." I moaned.

I was lost in pleasure, moaning at the top of my lungs, daddy always knew how to make me feel good. 

"Ready to come baby? Hmm? Are you ready?" Daddy growled in my ear. 

"I c-can.. Mmmmm daddddyyyy..." 

I couldn't seem to form full words, I was so lost in pleasure and so close to releasing. 

"Fuck, kitten you're gonna make me come." 

"You know daddy, I touched myself a lot while you were gone." I said licking the palm of my hand and bringing it down to my cock stroking it teasingly, seeing daddies hungry eyes watching me pleasure myself. 

"Like this daddy, I always though of us fucking and it would fuel me on." I moaned pumping at a heavenly pace as I felt frank thrust even harder (if that was even possible) into me. 

Now look who was moaning like a whore. 

"Fuck kitten I'm gonn- Ahh! Fuck!" I heard daddy moan as he scrunched his face coming inside of me. I gave myself a few quick pumps before I finally released all over Frank's stomach and my hand crying out his name. 

We were both riding out our highs moaning at the intense orgasm we both just experienced. 

Daddy finally pulled out and grabbed tissues from the aftercare shelf and began to clean both of us up. 

"C 'mere gee. Let's get you cleaned up." He beckoned with his hand. 

I tried to stand up but honestly..

My ass hurt. 

Daddy noticed my struggle and picked me up gently carrying me up the stairs bridal style placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. 

We made it to the upstairs bathroom and he placed me in the over sized tub. 

Reason why I say oversized, it could literally fit 4 people. 

"Kitten, do you want bubbles?" Daddy asked opening the cabinet that had all our soap. 

"Yes daddy! I want the cherries one! Oh and can we use a bath bomb!" I squealed.

"Of course baby, which bath bomb?" 

"The pink and grey one." I chuckled slightly. 

"Of course sweetie." He said grabbing both and walking over to the tub. 

He opened the soap and started pouring it under the stream of water watching it bubble up at the bottom letting the water run. 

He placed the bath bomb on the counter and looked at me as the bath started to fill up. 

"Gerard?" He said.

Immediately I snapped my head in his direction. He never uses my real name unless something important or bad happened.

"Yes Frank?" I replied.

"I love you." He smiled. 

I let out a small sigh of relief and smiled back at him. 

"I love you too. Now hand me the bath bomb!" 

This was my favorite part. 

Frank took off his shirt and joined me in the bath tub splashing a bit of water on me. He grabbed the bath bomb from the counter and handed it to me. 

"Okay ready gee? 1..2..3!" 

I dropped it into the water and saw the clear bubbly water turn pink and grey right before my eyes. 

"It's so pretty Frankie!" I squealed looking at my boyfriend. 

"Almost as pretty as you." He said pulling me into a kiss. 

I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are extremely appreciated (^_^)


End file.
